


Progressing from Impossible

by bgreenwivy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hds_beltane, M/M, Romance, Started as enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgreenwivy/pseuds/bgreenwivy
Summary: They started as enemies, moved to business partners, and then there was Beltane….





	Progressing from Impossible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinky_kneazle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/gifts).



Impossible was not in Draco Malfoy’s vocabulary. The word impossible would imply there was something he could not do. Which, he knew from experience, simply wasn’t true. After the war, Draco had clawed his way up from what most would consider an impossible position: Wizarding World pariah to a premier restaurateur and chef. It took two decades but Draco had done it with what remained of his inheritance after war reparations and his produce supplier, Harry Potter. 

When Harry had become a farmer after the War everyone had been shocked except for Draco. As part of his sentencing Draco had been denied usage of his wand for a year and had found doing things with one's own hands was a uniquely satisfying experience. It was also how he fell into a love for cooking. 

*Flashback*

> “Potter.” Draco stood at the formidable gate of Potter Produce with a large basket of tarts and what he hoped was a winning smile. He had just signed a six month lease on his restaurant. He had already been open for a few weekends as a test run. Word of mouth had at first made his restaurant a curiosity but slowly it had grown a reputation for great food and atmosphere. While the patrons could forgive his past, produce suppliers could not. charging him regular retail for wholesale quantities. If that continued, he would go out of business before his first lease ended.
> 
> One black eyebrow rose sharply before Harry nodded to himself seeming to come to a decision. “Follow me and don’t get any ideas.” 
> 
> At the time Draco found himself hard pressed not to follow the other man, who in the two years after the war had shot up in height and grown into a solidly built man with a deep tan, courtesy of farm life. 
> 
> Following behind Harry, Draco could not help but marvel at the orchards and greenhouse on one side of the property. Several small fields of different types of vegetables were carefully tended by house elves. The elves seemed to give Draco a quick once over before getting back to work. 
> 
> “Does Granger know that you have house elves doing field work?” Draco couldn’t help but ask.
> 
> “They prefer the term elves of the field.” Harry responded. “Hermione is aware and isn’t happy but the elves are so she can’t complain.” 
> 
> Finding himself reluctantly impressed, Draco turned his attention to his surroundings again. Then Draco felt it. The temperature changed as they walked up the road past the different fields. 
> 
> “Potter do you have temperature control charms on each field?” Sounding impressed despite his best intentions, Draco answered his own question, “Of course you do, how else would you grow potatoes and chard side by side.” 
> 
> “I am impressed you can tell.” Harry responded giving Draco a considering look. As they arrive at the ranch style house with wraparound porch. The roofline was high and Draco could make out what looked like skylights surrounded by climbing ivy and roses. 
> 
> “Growing up in a magical household makes you sensitive to these things.” Draco sniffed before realizing he had almost fallen back into a bad habit. Frowning, Draco shook his head and held out the basket he had been holding. “I figured any magic would have adverse effects on the plants so I kept magic to a minimum.” Shoving the basket into Harry’s hands before coughing and drawing himself up to his full height. Preparing to launch into his pitch when Harry interrupted him.
> 
> “You are the first visitor I have had here who considered the plants and farm habitat.” Harry spoke while studying the basket. “You have what could be a very successful restaurant but are having trouble finding a supplier who won’t charge you well over what wholesale prices are.”
> 
> “Well don’t you keep your ear to the ground?” Huffing, Draco crossed his arms and watched Harry study one of his mini apple tarts. 
> 
> Sniffing the tart, Harry frowned. “This isn’t the best apple for the recipe you used.”
> 
> “I’ll have you know I spent months on my recipes.” Fuming, Draco huffed out his response. “Besides, you haven’t even tasted it yet!” Making a go on motion, Draco watched, nervous, as Harry took a small bite of the tart. While Harry chewed, Draco explained in detail the steps he had taken and the process involved in making this particular treat, only to realize he was talking to air.
> 
> “Potter!” Draco bellowed stalking off to where he could see Harry in the distance. Ready to forgo his good intentions and hex the other into oblivion, Draco was brought up short with a bushel of apples in his stomach. 
> 
> “These will be better. I look forward to your next attempt.” With a wave of his hand Harry was gone and Draco was left outside the gates of the farm with a basket of apples and little hope. 
> 
> Going back to his restaurant, Draco merely set the apples on the counter and tried to studiously ignore them. Every time he went by them Draco would scoff and find something else to do until finally he couldn’t stand it.
> 
> Throwing on his apron, Draco began to prep the apples. Observing the texture and the way the apples transformed as they were prepared compared to the ones he typically used. Noticing the difference almost immediately due to the smell, Draco felt his nose twitch. “Surely the taste wouldn’t be that different,” murmuring though not quite believing it himself. Almost too impatient to let the tarts cool, Draco took a bite and almost swore. 
> 
> Resigned to sending a thank you note, Draco paused then with a flash of inspiration he had packed up all but two of the tarts and owled them to Harry with a note. Looking at the remaining apples, Draco figured he should experiment to broaden his knowledge of what these apples were capable of. Draco was so engrossed in his work that he jumped when there was a knock on his door shortly after nightfall. Blinking owlishly Draco readied his wand before opening the door to an obviously just showered Harry Potter. Harry was wearing a flannel shirt and jeans while his hair was still slightly damp. Behind Harry were four elves each carrying boxes of produce. 
> 
> “Let’s talk business.” Harry shoved past Draco without prompting. Meticulously the house elves placed everything in the appropriate spots before leaving the two men alone.
> 
> “Well, do come in.” Draco snarked, leaning against his counter. “I see you still don’t know any drying charms for your hair.” Harry seemed to ignore Draco and continue to poke around the kitchen. 
> 
> “Thanks for the invite.” Harry responded, deliberately ignoring the sarcasm. “Never liked hair charms.”
> 
> “Do they even work on your hair?” Draco asked, honestly curious. 
> 
> “Not even a little bit.” Harry gave him a quick smile before going back to the examination of his surroundings. 
> 
> For a time Draco just let Harry poke around. Draco had done a complete renovation of the space. The front of the restaurant only had room for ten tables. The tables were a pale wood while the wishbone style chairs were white. There were two long rectangle tables for families, four smaller round tables for couples and four square tables for up to four people. The kitchen was open with only an island separating the kitchen from the customers so they could watch him cook. 
> 
> Draco decided on this setup because it helped eliminated some of the paranoia about having a former Death Eater prepare the food. It also allowed customers to see the condition of their food as it was prepared. Draco wasn’t a fool though, so he had warded the kitchen to the teeth, against danger and mischief. 
> 
> “This doesn’t look how I imagined, but you aren’t how I thought you would be either.” Harry seemed pleased. “Though your plants need some care.” 
> 
> “They’re alive. I call it a win.” Draco admitted and was surprised when Harry took a glass and filled it with water to water the plants. 
> 
> Draco watched before catching his reflection in the hood over his stainless steel range. Harry’s hair was standing on end, but Draco’s had flour in his hair, across his forehead and on his chin. Quickly trying to fix his appearance, he heard Harry laugh behind him. Draco was chagrined to realize his audience had finished watering the plants and was amused at his expense.
> 
> “Still worried about your appearance, I see.” Harry smiled.
> 
> “We aren’t getting any younger and I’m not married yet.” Draco retorted, “Prince Charming could show up at anytime.” Draco realized he had accidentally outed himself but when Harry laughed, he decided he didn’t care. Draco began to make tea hoping Harry wouldn’t bring it up, or tease him.
> 
> “Not using your wand again.” Harry observed pulling a chair over to the island. Resting his elbows on the island as he studied Draco.
> 
> “Sometimes the routine is comforting.” Draco responded. “Along with paying reparations, I was made wandless for a year. It helped me appreciate things. Especially some of the more mundane tasks, like peeling vegetables or making tea.”
> 
> “It’s funny how one interaction turned us into enemies and another puts us on the path to business partners.” Harry sat with his chin resting on his hands in thought. 
> 
> “Yes well, about the business, I would need a steady stream of produce,” Draco started…
> 
> “It will be seasonal because that keeps the menu fresh, customers coming back and keeps me from having to use the Green Man’s blessing more than it was intended.” Harry countered easily. “For your cooperation I’ll of course give your restaurant preferential treatment.” 
> 
> “You don’t sell to other restaurants.” Draco quipped.
> 
> “I haven’t yet.” Harry countered.
> 
> “How many years have you been operating? How long have you been trying to find a market?” Tilting his head, Draco regarded Harry curiously.
> 
> “Farming is fun, but challenging. The rituals and the offerings to certain beings for good harvest,” Ticking off the different items Harry stood, “I don’t have to do anything.”
> 
> “But you do.” Draco finished remembering Harry’s desire to help often coming off as Harry trying to be the hero. It had taken months of therapy for Draco to reach that point. 
> 
> “If I help with some of the rituals, can I be the exclusive restaurant for your produce?” Negotiating, Draco leaned slightly forward, “Of course, depending on the nature and intricacy I might require a larger discount.” 
> 
> “We can work something out.” Harry smiled.
> 
> *End Flashback* 

“Now my chickens have come to roost.” Draco stared at the little loincloth that would be his outfit for the land fertility ritual. Over the course of the last decade of their business relationship, Harry and he had moved from business partners to friends. Recently Draco had realized Harry was now his best friend. He was confident Harry felt the same way about him.

But in his heart Draco secretly hoped for more. The Beltane fertility ritual wasn’t the ideal way for someone to confess. Harry might get the wrong idea. After all Draco had calculated that Harry had been giving him a twenty percent discount, as far as Draco could work out. After all these years, this was the first time Harry asked for a favor. 

“At least I haven’t gone to fat yet.” Draco moaned. He had removed his shirt in preparation to change. Poking at his soft middle and what Draco was convinced was the beginning of love handles. 

“I doubt you would go to fat at all.” Harry observed from the doorway taking in Draco’s form with a smile. “Your personality would revolt and demand you cut back on pastries.” 

“I could exercise.” Draco countered, finding himself pouting.

“You’d exercise like I’d dance...badly.” Harry laughed as Draco remembered his many attempts to cure Harry’s left feet syndrome when they had gone travelling together to get inspiration for the restaurant and Harry’s fields.

“The Malfoy constitution used to guarantee svelteness for life.” Frowning, Draco glared at the loincloth.

“Doubt that any of them possessed your culinary prowess or skill.” Harry crooned, clearly attempting to smooth some of Draco’s obviously ruffled feathers. “Nor did they have your business sense. I mean naming a vegan restaurant the Green Man and having it farm to table was a stroke of genius.” 

“Well you had the space and it wasn’t too difficult to talk the Ministry into allowing a Floo connection for that purpose.” Feeling a little mollified, Draco gave Harry a small smile. “Why aren’t you dressed yet, anyway?” 

“You get to wear a loincloth with cloak of primrose and marigold and I wear a hawthorne crown.” Harry gave a mischievous grin.

Blushing hotly, Draco opened and closed his mouth a few times, words failing him as Harry gave him a clap on the shoulder and left him to his devices.

“This ritual is going to be the death of me.”

 

When Draco stepped outside of his dressing room, Harry was nowhere to be seen. A line of petals showed the way. As he went to exit the room Draco stepped over the milk left for the fairies and flowers strewn across the threshold of the door to Harry’s home. 

Outside the weather had just started to cool but there was just enough heat left over from the sunset that Draco didn’t feel cold. The cloak woven with primrose and marigold was light and Draco could just sense the magic used in the making of it. Studying the path Draco could make out the different places where offerings had been made to each direction. Further on Draco could see the smoke of a fire lazily swirling upward. 

Draco wasn’t sure but it seemed as though music was playing though there were no musicians. Walking the path as it wound around the property, Draco stopped at each cardinal point, asking for continued protection while offering a piece from his cloak. Through the woods Draco found himself humming an old regional tune about going to meet his love and marry over the fire. As Draco approached a break in the woods he could see where Harry had used wreaths around the clearing to mark the ritual circle. 

Directly in front of him was a bonfire he would need to leap over to enter the ritual. Taking a deep breath, Draco struggled for a time to remember the ritual before the words were pulled from his soul.

“Those that enter this circle know a gift must be given. I enter as a vessel for the Mother and assistant to the Father, to continue the cycle of rebirth.” The bonfire seemed to lower slightly and Draco was able to enter with a leap. 

After landing safely Draco looked up and saw only bright green eyes watching him from behind a wall of moss and ivy. Slowly Draco walked east to west, praying for the health of the land and those who worked it. A well of water seem to spring up from the ground and Draco placed a galleon next to it as payment for his wish to come true. 

As Draco moved away from the spring he felt as though drawn by an invisible magnet towards those eyes but Draco stopped himself. He knew he had to offer his blood before the ritual could progress. Then Draco realized that he had forgotten a knife to cut himself with. 

Freezing, Draco’s mind went to all the horrible ways this ritual could turn out if he didn't offer his blood. He did not know how to continue, but he knew he had to do something. Then, as if his need manifested it there was a stone dagger at his feet. Seeing it, Draco almost went weak with relief. Draco sliced his thumb, drawing blood. As the blood slowly dripped from his hand, Draco held it out in offering. 

“Come let us be one blood and seal our gift.” Holding out his bloody hand, Draco could only stare as the vines of the tree seemed to reach out, twining around his bloody hand and slowly pulling him forward into Harry’s waiting arms. 

Draco had only a moment to view Harry in his naked glory with the different runes painted on his skin before he was blinded by light. A sea of magic seemed to wash over and around them. Draco could only hold on to the rock that was Harry, his body responding to the wild beat in his chest. The beast of magic roaring around him. His mouth was filled with Harry’s tongue and magic, while vines seemed to be holding and pulling Draco into position. 

When Harry breached Draco’s body it didn’t hurt but felt like the most natural thing in the world. Holding on tightly, hands still bound, their two bodies rode the wave of magic until their seed was spilled and the ritual entered its second phase. 

Practically limp, Draco was lain on his cloak as Harry gathered their seed and left Draco to rest. Distantly Draco could hear and feel Harry manipulating the circle and the magic responding. Resting quietly Draco felt as Harry made the same trip around the cardinal points of the farmland. It was as though Draco were watching over Harry’s shoulder as the other moved. 

Rousing himself when felt Harry reenter the circle Draco braced himself. The person who reentered the little hollow was Harry but also another. Draco could sense the ancient beings power even as he sensed Harry near the surface.

“Great one, we humbly gift you with these things within our power in hopes you continue to grant your blessing on us.” Speaking from his heart, Draco bowed low, too afraid to say more. 

A voice spoke from Harry’s mouth that wasn’t his, vibrating and stimulating the plants in the surrounding area. “You say we, though you aren’t yet bound magically. Your hearts are one. I grant my blessing so long as your hearts are one.” 

With a shudder Harry’s head lulled briefly before, Harry was blinking at Draco softly. Kneeling in front of Draco, Harry cradled Draco’s face in his hands. The kiss was soft and then Harry was the one on his back as Draco took the lead. Magic turning and rolling around the pair one last time as they mated wildly, bodies confirming what their hearts already knew until the sun rose. Vines wrapping around their hands to keep them together when they finally slept.

***

“I think that went well.” Harry groaned hand tightly clasped within Draco’s grasp. 

“Just well, Potter?” 

Harry looked over at Draco, the twine binding their hands was still holding strong. His back itched slightly from the laying on the flower cloak. The smoke from the bonfire lazily swirled upward. 

“Honestly, I always knew we would end up connected somehow.” 

“Well then maybe you should ask me out,” Draco demanded.

“Didn’t we go on dates?” Harry asked blinking at Draco.

“Wait, what?” Sitting up, Draco stared down at Harry, his crown slightly skewed. 

“Well we meet at least twice a week, have dinner, talk about our futures, travel together... we share farm animals and are each others emergency contacts.” 

“Potter.” Draco balled up his fist.

“Draco Malfoy, would you go out with me, possibly marry me and have a family with me?” Harry asked obediently.

“Only possibly marry?” 

“Prat.” Harry smiled. “Say yes.”

“Remind me why again.” Draco teased.

“Gladly.” Harry laughed rolling over on top of Draco.


End file.
